


cloud aura

by body_tipe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/body_tipe/pseuds/body_tipe
Summary: "O que mais me machuca é que você talvez fique ao lado dela para sempre e o que eu poderei é apenas olhar você ser feliz"Naruto estava a amar um colega de trabalho, o adulto mais jovem que já vira, mas acha que seu amor era impossivel, já que o amado conhecia a outra a tempos, e ele há apenas 9 meses, mas uma noitada pela cidade irá provar o contrário.





	cloud aura

Naruto caminhava por aquele caminho já conhecido, sua casa não era tão longe, o bairro era tranquilo, não precisava se preocupar com assaltos, mas se alguém tentasse, iria levar uma bela de uma surra, o loiro só tinha a cara de indefeso, pois na hora certa, podia virar uma fera.

Estava bastante cansado, o trabalho hoje havia sido puxado, seu chefe deu uma louca e o fez correr pela cidade toda em busca de alguns papeis que empresa necessitava, e como não bastasse fazê-lo rodar a cidade, teve ainda que ligar para alguns contatos importantes, o que o fez ficar pendurado no telefone durante horas e horas, esperando até algum ter a decência de falar consigo, o pior era quando a ligação caia e tinha que esperar mais um longo tempo, queria poder sair desse emprego, mas como precisava do emprego e ele era o único que o chefe confiava, não tinha pra onde correr.

Olhou ao redor e avistou uma lanchonete bem conhecida, todos falavam que ali serviam o melhor lanche, e Naruto podia concordar, era de lamber os beiços, mudou o trajeto, atravessou a rua e adentrou na lanchonete, já indo para o balcão fazer o pedido, ficando surpreso ao achar uma de suas amigas trabalhando ali.

– Boa noite Senhor, O que o senhor des... Naruto?

– Sakura, você por aqui? – Sakura era um amiga de longa data de Naruto, praticamente cresceram juntos, e agora estava casada com seu outro amigo, Sasuke Uchicha.

– Sim, estou trabalhando por aqui agora. – Disse com um sorriso terno. – Sasuke disse que não precisava, que ele podia sustentar nós dois, mas como não quero ser apenas um fardo, eu decidi que precisava arrumar um emprego, e cá estou.

– Isso é uma ótima notícia. – Devolveu o sorriso que a amiga dera com um maior.

– E você? Ta com uma cara tão cansada, te confundi até com um velho. – Dera uma risada discreta.

– Haha muito engraçado Sakura. – O sarcasmo era evidente. – Eu trabalhei demais hoje, meu dia foi terrível, agora só quero comer e ir descansar.

– Falando nisso, qual seu pedido, Senhor? – Enfatizou a última palavra.

– Um x-tudão feiosa. – Semicerrou os olhos e disse o apelido que a rosada odiava.

– Só não te dou um soco porque eu preciso desse emprego. – Franziu o cenho e foi até a janelinha que servia para conectar a cozinha e ordenou o pedido do loiro.

Conversaram por mais um tempo, até o movimento aumentar e Sakura precisar se concentrar mais no trabalho, assim Naruto ficou sozinho com seus pensamentos, pegou seu celular, viu suas redes sociais, respondeu algumas pessoas e por último foi stalkear os perfis de uma certa pessoa que há um tempo já estava em sua mente.

“Eu não estou sendo algum tipo de psicopata por apenas estar stalkeando meu crush, não é?”

A cada foto vista, a cada publicação lida, o coração de Naruto pulsava mais rápido, mesmo que não tivesse nada de novo na timeline vista, era uma sensação de alivio vê-lo, a primeira pessoa que falou consigo quando havia começado a trabalhar naquela empresa, a que lhe ajudou quando o trabalho ficava difícil demais, que lhe incentivava a ir todo dia para o trabalho.

Essa era Kiba Inuzuka.

Talvez homem mais jovial que Naruto já tivera visto, ele fazia coisas impressionantes, como Parkour, paraquedismo, surf, e muitos esportes radicais, o seu lema era “Viva a vida, pois ela é só uma” já perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ouvira aquilo sair da boca do outro, mas não se enraivecia, tudo era como música quando saia pela boca do moreno.

Continuou a stalkear, quando viu o que não quis, colou a cabeça na madeira do balcão e deu um longo suspiro de descontentamento, acabara de ver uma foto de seu crush com a sua namorada.

Pelo que soubera, seu nome era Hinata Hyuuga, amiga dos tempos de faculdade e agora namorada, estavam a 7 meses, a pouco tempo, pois Naruto havia entrado na empresa já fazia apenas 9 meses, foi repentino, e quando Kiba lhe contou da notícia, pelo tempo já haviam feito uma amizade, ele ficou destronado, mas mesmo assim ficou feliz pelo amigo e desejou o melhor para o namoro.

Mas mesmo namorando, não lhe impediu de fazer algumas investidas, mesmo que achasse errado, mas valia tudo no amor e na guerra, e ele tinha armas a usar.

– Tá aqui seu pedido cabeção. – Sakura apareceu com o pedido já dentro da sacola com o logotipo da lanchonete.

– Muito obrigado feiosa.

– Não abusa muito só porque eu to aqui atrás desse balcão. – Levantou o punho e Naruto correu para casa.

Ao chegar, deixou seus sapatos na entrada, colocou a comida numa mesinha que ficava ali perto da porta e se despiu da roupa que o trabalho lhe obrigava a usar, ficando apenas com sua cueca com hambúrgueres estampados, caminhou até seu quarto, entrou direto no banheiro e tomou seu merecido banho, foi impossível não tocar uma em homenagem a Kiba, no final estava mais que relaxado, vestiu um pijama, pegou a comida e colocou um filme qualquer na Netflix.

Terminando o lanche, ficou assistindo mais alguns filmes, ao olhar para o horário no relógio ao lado de sua cama, viu que já passava das meia-noite, não se preocupou, no outro seria sua folga, podia ficar até 5 h da manhã que nada iria lhe abater, passado mais um tempo, o sono já estava lhe alcançando, desligou a televisão e se ajeitou para dormir, pensando mais uma vez em Kiba, como ele poderia permear seus sentimentos tanto assim?

Algumas horas se passaram e Naruto acordara com muita vontade de fazer xixi, sua bexiga reclamava para ser esvaziada, ao fazer a necessidade foi até a geladeira e bebeu um pouco de agua, ao voltar para o quarto, ouviu uns barulhos na sua janela, ao olhar atentamente, viu uma sombra se mexendo, possivelmente tentando invadir a casa, pensou em ligar para a polícia, mas eles poderiam demorar e até lá, quem quisesse invadir já poderia ter lhe matado, pegou um objeto pesado e ficou ao lado da janela, ao ouvir o click, era sinal de que ele conseguira abrir a janela, segurou firmemente o objeto em suas mãos e ao sentir o indivíduo passando, tratou de esmurrar-lhe a cabeça, mas sentiu algo forçar o objeto, olhou e viu a pessoa segurando o objeto, o medo se instalou em si, estava perdido, até que a pessoa tirou o casaco que usava, lhe assustando.

– Poxa Naruto, quase que você me deixa com um galo enorme. – Era Kiba o suposto “invasor”.

– Eu deveria mesmo é te jogar dessa janela agora. – Disse dando um tapa na cabeça de Kiba. – Aliais, como você conseguiu subir aqui? Estamos no terceiro andar, e o mais importante, o que você ta fazendo aqui invadindo meu quarto?

– Ai Naruto calma, sua mão é bem pesada... – Disse massageando a cabeça. – Uma pergunta de cada vez, Eu subi a parede...

Naruto arregalou os olhos, o moreno devia ser bem corajoso pra fazer isso, mas parece que os anos fazendo Parkour lhe concederam uma agilidade impressionante.

–... E eu to aqui pra te convidar pra sair. – Abriu um sorriso.

Naruto tinha certeza que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, pois seu rosto estava quente, seu estomago revirava, não soube o que falar.

– Sa-sair c-com vo-você K-Kiba...?

– Mas é claro, eu tava vendo uns horários lá em casa e vi que sua folga é amanhã, no caso hoje, e a minha também, que coincidência né? – Se aproximou mais de Naruto e colocou seu braço nos ombros deste. – Ai pensei “Por que eu não chamo o Naruto para dar uma saída, uma noite só dos caras”, ai por isso eu to aqui fofinho.

– Ah, uma noite dos caras... – Por um momento em sua cabeça, achou que Kiba estaria lhe chamando para um encontro, engano total. – É pode ser, como você sabe, eu to de folga.

– ISSO É BOM DEMAIS. – Gritou de felicidade, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, sorriso este que Naruto amava demais. – Então vai logo se arrumar, pra gente não se atrasar, já ta muito tarde então vamos aproveitar tudo o que a madrugada nos oferece.

Kiba empurrou o loiro em direção ao guarda roupa e se deitou na cama de Naruto, um pouco folgado, mas eles já tinham intimidade suficiente para isso, Naruto revirava as roupas, nenhuma parecia lhe servir e ele queria impressionar Kiba, colocou uma camisa que ficava apertada em si e realçava as curvas que tinha, Naruto tinha um corpo um tanto feminino e ele sempre perguntava o porquê de ter, mas nunca soube a resposta, pegou também um short jeans, ele já passou o dia todo de calças e agora suas pernas queriam respirar, calçou uma bota, pegou uma jaqueta grande do exército, ela cobria todo seu corpo, fazendo quem o visse, achar que estivesse em roupas, e pra completar, um cordão com um pingente de pentagrama.

– Olha o quão tumblerzinho você está, vai atrair a atenção de todos os mendigos hoje. – Kiba riu com o próprio comentário.

– Se foder Kiba, mas eu to maravilhoso mesmo. – Ficou um tempo se admirando no espelho, Kiba apareceu atrás de si e pode reparar na roupa que o outro usava, um casaco cinza aberto e usava uma camisa transparente, podendo ver todos seus músculos realçados, e por fim uma calça skinny, aquela visão era maravilhosa, Kiba era maravilhoso.

– Sim, você ta mesmo. – Falou sussurrado, atrás do loiro, aquela voz rouca o fazia ter os piores pensamentos. – Então já que você ta pronto, vamos logo.

Kiba se direcionou a janela do quarto, e quando ia colocar a perna pra fora, Naruto grunhiu.

– Nada disso Kiba, vamos descer as escadas como pessoas normais.

– Ah isso é chato. – Fez um bico, mas acatando o que o loiro disse.

Saíram do prédio e começaram a andar pela cidade, conversando, rindo, fazendo travessuras, pelo que lembrava, já tinha tocado a campainha de 5 casas, era um tanto infantil para um par de homens maduros, mas não se importavam, tinham que aproveitar a vida enquanto dava tempo.

Caminharam por mais algumas quadras, cantarolando músicas, contando coisas do cotidiano no trabalho, alguns rumores que viviam se espalhando.

– Eu soube que a Ino tá saindo com o Sai, Rock Lee que me contou. – Kiba contava mais uma fofoca.

– Não pode ser verdade, a Ino é muito sapatão, e tu sabe que o Rock Lee ama espalhar essas mentiras por ai.

– Verdade, nem tinha pensado nisso, me esqueci.

Um silencio se fez presente, mas não era incomodo, era um silencio bom, como se calculassem precisamente o que queriam falar um pro outro.

– Olha ali Naruto, um mercadinho 24 h. – Apontou para o mercado que estava do outro lado da rua. – Quer ter uma aventura hoje?

– Depende, que tipo de aventura? – Ele adoraria ter “aquele” tipo de diversão.

– Você já vai ver. – Pegou na mão do loiro e o arrastou para o mercado.

Ao entrarem, caminharam por todo ele, passando pelos corredores, até chegarem ao seu destino, o corredor de bebidas.

– Olha quanta coisa boa, to querendo esquecer meu nome hoje. – Kiba passava a mão nas diversas bebidas que havia ali nas prateleiras.

– Vai com calma cachorrinho, você tem que pelo menos voltar para sua casa sozinho.

– Eu só vou pra casa de ambulância ou no carro da polícia.

Naruto riu da frase do amigo, ele era bem louco.

– Naruto, chega aqui...

– O que foi? – Chegou perto o suficiente para poder ouvir a respiração de Kiba e manteve contato visual.

Ele podia ser ousado.

– Fica ai na frente, enquanto eu pego essa Skarloff aqui. – O loiro arregalou os olhos, como Kiba queria pegar algo sem pagar, isso era errado demais.

– M-mas Kiba is-isso é errado, não pode fazer isso. – Segurou a mão do amigo que já estava colocando a bebida dentro do casado e o fechando, Naruto corou, nunca tinha pego na mão de Kiba assim.

– Naruto vai ficar tudo bem. – Colocou a sua outra mão em cima da do loiro, passando sua confiança para o outro. – Outra hora eu volto aqui e pago.

Mesmo que Naruto achasse que aquilo era errado demais, roubar era errado demais, mas Kiba parecia de bem com isso, então porque ele não poderia ficar também? Era uma aventura que estava vivendo, mas seria apenas daquela vez.

– Okay. – Soltou a mão do outro, que escondeu a bebida em seu casaco e rumaram para fora do estabelecimento, passaram pelo atendente de boa, ele não desconfiara de nada.

– Agora vamos começar a festa. – Kiba tirou a bebida, a destampou e a virou com tudo, e quando tomou fez uma careta muito engraçada. – Arrggghhh que negócio forte, tua vez loirinho.

Naruto também virou tudo, não queria ser deixado pra trás pelo moreno, sentiu aquilo descer pela sua garganta queimando tudo, e quando tomou tudo, devia ter feito uma cara muito feia, porque Kiba riu em plenos pulmões.

Continuaram a andar, o loiro pensou que até o final da madrugada, eles já teriam andado a cidade inteira, a bebida estava em mãos, era gole atrás de gole, Kiba tomava longos goles, enquanto o loiro tomava uns poucos, mas ambos já estavam meio altos, falavam coisas desconexas, riam do vento, mexiam com quem passava por ali, eram dois bebuns se divertindo pela noite.

Kiba já tinha a conclusão de como aquilo terminaria, com os dois caindo em algum canto da cidade e acordando de ressaca. Ressaca era um desafio para Kiba, mas para Naruto não, ele tivera algumas experiências com bebida na adolescência, já bebera uma garrafa daquelas sozinho, mas não tivera ressaca, ele parecia ter um tipo de tolerância a ressaca, o que era de grande ajuda.

– Ei Naruto, o que acha de tiramos umas fotos aqui? Eu quero muito esbanjar beleza. – Kiba falava meio baixo e fazia as poses para a foto, Naruto riu daquilo como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

– Claro, mas... eu quero ser.... ser o primeiro. – O loiro falava pausadamente, a bebida já tomava conta de seu sistema.

– Okay, vai ali pra aquela parede pichada. – O loiro foi andando meio destorneado, suas pernas se cruzavam a ponto de leva-lo ao chão, mas ele se matinha firme.

Ele se posicionou na parede e ao ver o flash ligado, começou a fazer algumas poses, colocava a língua pra fora, fazia o sinal da paz, tirou seu casaco e mostrou seu corpo magro e esguio, o flash continuava ligado enquanto trocava de posição.

– Kiba por... por acaso tu.... Tu ta filmando? – Já estava estranhando o flash ligado o tempo todo.

– Iiihh eu tava mesmo. – Riu muito alto. – Eu to muito lombrado oh.

– Ai que seja, agora você tem um vídeo pra se lembrar o tempo todo de mim.

– Vou ver todo dia no banheiro.

– Ai que nojento Kiba. – Deu um soco fraco no braço do amigo. – Agora é tua vez.

Naruto pegou o celular do amigo e ficou de frente pra parede e pro amigo, ele começou a fazer poses aleatórias e algumas um tanto engraçadas, fazendo Naruto rir muito, até que Kiba parou com as poses e olhou fixamente para um ponto atras de si, o loiro já ficou com o coração acelerado achando que poderia ser um bandido, a polícia, ou algo pior, virou o rosto lentamente e quando botou seus olhos no ser atras de si, viu a namorada de seu amigo e paixão, Hinata.

– Ah Kiba, então quer dizer que você tá pela rua a essa hora. – Se aproximou do outro, ignorando a presença do loiro, e o abraçando. – Eu fui na sua casa, mas você não tava lá, então resolvi passear pela cidade, ainda bem, porque encontrei você.

– Ah, que bom Hi... – Ele parecia que ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas Naruto saiu o mais rápido dali, não queria ter que presenciar o casalzinho trocando carinho, seu coração já estava demasiado arrasado, ele pegou a garrafa e saiu correndo, até chegar em um beco escuro e se esconder ali.

Deixou suas lagrimas descerem, elas demonstravam o que o seu coração estava sentindo naquele momento, só de ver aquele abraço, seu coração parecia que tinha se cortado em vários pedaços, soluçava bastante, virou a bebida toda para dentro de si, não importava se estava queimando, ele só queria tentar esquecer aquele sentimento que tinha pelo moreno.

1 gole, 2 goles, 5 goles, nem soube quantos foram, só sabia que já estava quase no final, parou por ali mesmo, sua vista já estava meio turva, tudo rodava, um pouco de consciência se fazia presente em si.

– NARUTOOO? CADÊ VOCÊ? POR FAVOR APARECE.

Era ele, era a sua voz, o choro se intensificou mais, o simples pensamento de que ela poderia estar consigo naquele momento era avassalador, queria ficar sozinho e queria que o outro fosse embora, podia sentir que estava perto, tentou parar os soluços, mas estavam altos demais, e não demorou até ele aparecer no beco.

– Naruto, meu deus, por que você ta chorando? O que você tem? Vem vamos para casa. – Kiba parecia que não tinha bebido nada, estava normal e falando sem sua voz arrastada, pegou no braço do Naruto e o puxou.

– Nãaaoooo... E-eu não q-quero ir c-com v-você. – Fez um esforço para soltar o mão de sua paixão, mas foi sem sucesso. – M-me solta K-Kiba, vo-volta pra sua na-namorada.

Ao falar aquela palavra seus olhos novamente se encheram de lagrimas, e assim se pôs a chorar mais uma vez.

– Meu deus Naruto, quanto você bebeu? – Naruto encostou na parede e deslizou até o chão, abraçando seus joelhos e apontando para a garrafa ao seu lado. – Você praticamente secou a garrafa, tava com sede por acaso?

Fazer piadinhas naquele momento não iria melhorar o humor do loiro, o que ele vira mexeu consigo, e nem queria pensar no que poderia ter acontecido quando tinha saído fora, ainda abraçando os joelhos, chorou mais, soluçava bastante, ele queria sumir dali, queria poder parar de acreditar nesse amor que não iria pra frente.

Sentiu um afagar em suas madeixas loiras, levantou a cabeça e viu Kiba de joelhos a sua frente, com um semblante preocupado, dos olhos do loiro ainda saiam varias lagrimas, olhar para Kiba parecia fazê-las descerem mais e mais. Os dedos de Kiba acariciavam o rosto de Naruto, sentindo a maciez daquela pele, sentindo as marcas em suas bochechas, o toque era maravilhoso, o melhor foi a frase que foi solta no ar.

– Ela não é mais minha namorada. – Ao dizer isso, Kiba se aproximou e tomou os lábios do loiros numa forma voraz, como se quisesse há muito fazer aquilo, mas não conseguia.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, como aquilo podia estar acontecendo? Seu amor estava ali o beijando por livre e espontânea vontade, ficou assustado sim com o movimento repentino, mas ao sentir que o moreno queria aprofundar o beijo, fechou os olhos e se deixou levar.

Sentiu que o moreno ia se levantar, e fez esforço para levantar também, se apoiando na parede atras de si, e ao ficarem em pé, Kiba o imprensou na parede, e aprofundou mais ainda o beijo, deslizando sua língua para a boca do loiro.

Naruto não tinha controle de seus movimentos, sua mente estava inebriada pela bebida e pelas investidas do moreno, se deixou levar pelo momento, deixou suas línguas dançarem no próprio ritmo, conhecendo sabores novos.

As mãos do loiro passeavam pelo corpo másculo do maior, sentindo a dureza de todos os músculos ali tensionados, como ele era gostoso demais, queria ele todo pra si, desejava aquele homem. Kiba não perdia tempo também, suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo esguio do menor, mas marcaram presença na bunda cheia do loiro, e as apalpavam bastante, depositava alguns tapas, o loiro gemia entre o beijo.

Ao parar o beijo, Kiba virou Naruto para a parede e o fez se apoiar nela, empinando bem seu bumbum.

– Foi por você que eu terminei com ela, você parecia ser muito melhor que ela, e eu tava certo. – Falava sussurrando bem rente ao ouvido do loiro, com sua voz rouca e seu hálito quente. – Eu via o jeito que você olhava pra mim, me querendo, me desejando, via todas suas investidas. – Começou a sarrar seu pau duro, por cima das roupas, na bunda do loiro. – Eu também sempre te quis, mas nunca tive coragem pra chegar em ti, mas agora eu posso tudo, terminei com ela para poder ficar com você, porque é você quem eu mais quero.

Ouvir aquilo aquecia mais e mais o coração de Naruto, ele era correspondido e não precisava mais ficar sofrendo, parou de pensar ao sentir a boca de Kiba em seu pescoço, chupando e mordendo ali, enquanto suas mãos iam até sua bermuda, apalpando o pau teso, pressionando e fazendo o loiro arfar mais e mais, gemidos eram trocados, assim como o desejo. Sentindo que o loiro estava meio incomodado, desabotoou o short e o arriou no chão, liberando assim o membro duro do menor que já podia-se sentir o pré-gozo escorrendo, abandonou o pau do outro e se pôs de joelhos, ficando na altura da bunda.

– Mas que bela visão eu tenho aqui. – Apertou as nádegas com força, fazendo Naruto gemer mais alto, e assim começou seu trabalho, mordeu a carne, lambeu com vontade e ao afastar as nádegas, teve a visão do buraquinho rosa, piscando para si, assoprou e o viu contrair mais uma vez e assim colocou a língua para trabalhar.

– K-Kiba n-não... – Não pode terminar a frase pois o moreno já estava a linguar seu buraquinho, mas que sensação gostosa era aquela que nunca havia sentido, a língua de Kiba abria caminho para dentro de si, podia senti-la dentro de si, suas pernas ficaram bambas e não parava de gemer, Kiba sabia como levar alguém ao prazer definitivo.

– Parece que já está muito bom, vamos começar a parte boa.

Naruto pode ouvir o barulho de um zíper abrindo, sua mente ainda girava, mas sabia muito bem o que acontecia ao seu redor e o que estava prestes a acontecer, sentiu a cabeça pincelando sua entrada, fazendo-a contrair mais ainda, e a forçou pra dentro, um pouco de resistência se fez presente, mas por pouco tempo, já que tudo entrou de uma vez, Naruto não sentiu nada, talvez por causa da bebida ou pelo cunete que Kiba fizera, mas ele estava relaxado ao máximo.

Esperou o loiro se acostumar e começou as investidas, começaram lentas para não machuca-lo, mas depois se tornaram rápidas e violentas, Kiba parecia um animal selvagem que ficou preso por muito tempo sem sexo, Naruto ainda tinha a mente dublada, era maravilhosa a sensação de preenchimento dentro de si, o pau de Kiba foi feito inteiramente para si, num perfeito encaixe, gemia mais e mais, o sexo era tão gostoso e tão selvagem, Kiba certamente era nota 10 nessa matéria.

Enquanto se arremetia para dentro do loiro, Kiba ora mordiscava o a orelha ora o pescoço, e masturbava-o na mesma velocidade das investidas, como estava sendo maravilhoso.

– K-Kiba e-eu n-não a-aguento mais, E-eu vou...

– V-vamos j-juntos meu amor...

Kiba aumentou a velocidade da masturbação e da penetração e não demorou muito e Naruto se desfez nas mãos de Kiba e ao sentir a pressão do interior soltou os jatos de gozo quente dentro do loiro.

Naruto, com a respiração descompassada, sentia o gozo de seu amado escorrer pelas suas coxas e o êxtase da transa, como queria que aquilo fosse verdade e não uma criação de sua mente. Fechou os olhos para recuperar o fôlego e sentiu os fortes braços de Kiba o rodearem, depositando um beijo em sua nuca...

– Você está bem Naruto? – Ele não respondera...

– Naruto? – A voz de Kiba parecia distante.

– Naruto...

De repente abriu os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade e olhou ao redor, estava em seu quarto e já estava pela manhã, pela janela dava ver os raios de sol, por aquela janela Kiba entrara, levantou o lençol e estava com seu pijama.

Será que foi tudo real ou mais um sonho?

Olhou para o teto e as lagrimas já queriam descer, não acreditou que seu cérebro poderia fazer tal jogo consigo, estava quase chorando quando a porta fez um barulho, se espantou e levantou com tudo da cama, afinal, morava sozinho e não era nenhuma assombração, mas ai teve duas certezas que fizeram seu coração acelerar, a dor em sua bunda e a pessoa que estava ali na porta, apenas de cueca e trazendo uma bandeja de café da manhã.

Tudo foi real e ele não poderia estar mais contente.

– Parece que meu girassol finalmente acordou. – Caminhou até a cama, deixou a bandeja numa cômoda que tinha do lado desta e sentou-se à frente do loiro e ajeitou algumas mexas que caiam pelo seu rosto. – Você está bem? Parecia que ia chorar, Ontem você desmaiou depois que, você sabe, eu fiquei muito preocupado, te trouxe pra cá, te dei banho e coloquei suas roupas para lavar, e desculpas se...

Não pode completar a frase, Naruto pulou para cima de si o envolvendo num abraço de urso e o enchendo de beijos.

– Então é real, é real mesmo? Eu não to sonhando? – Repetia mais e mais, a felicidade era tanta, até sentir um beliscão em seu braço. – Aiiii, por que fez isso?

– Não é um sonho, é tudo real meu loirinho. – Trouxe o loiro para mais perto e lhe deu um singelo selinho nos lábios.

Ao se separarem, os olhos de Naruto estavam brilhantes, finalmente tinha quem mais queria consigo, e ele correspondia seus sentimentos na mesma intensidade, ele não poderia estar mais feliz.

Comeram o café da manhã em completa harmonia, rindo, e ao terminarem, deitaram e dormiram fazendo carinho um no outro.

Ali uma nova história começava.


End file.
